Evación y despedida
by HikariyMaka-SasuNaru
Summary: Sasuke ha regresado a la aldea y la única razón por la que volvió ya no pasa tiempo en ésta, un rechazo es causante de esto y la despedida se aproxima...OneShot-Sasu-Naru


-No, no me gustas….eso es ridículo- fue la respuesta del azabache después de que el ojiazul le confesara sus sentimientos y le preguntara a éste por los suyos. Su respuesta fue clara y sencilla, además de ir impregnada con un dejo de frialdad e indiferencia en el tono, casi un cansancio sofocante ante aquella "palabrería" del Uzumaki para poder expresar lo que sentía; tuvo que armarse de valor aún más que el requerido para una batalla pero aquello le importó muy poco al Uchiha.

Tonto…había sido un verdadero tonto al contestarle aquello al rubio, sin pensar realmente en lo que él sentía. Sasuke Uchiha había regresado a la aldea de Konoha a causa de la insistencia de Naruto:

-Por favor…por favor…-había suplicado el rubio y sus ojos azules; cristalinos por las lágrimas, fueron la razón por la que él volvió. Le habían dado "lástima"; según él, y por tanto para deshacerse de las molestas persecuciones del rubio accedió a regresar a esa aldea, aceptar misiones miserables de rango "c" y "d", confinarse en su mansión bajo la irritante custodia de los ANBUS que además lo custodiaban en esas miserables misiones. Pero por qué había regresado? Porque Naruto se lo había pedido? Y poco después de esa respuesta no volvió a verlo; si acaso el rubio sólo se reportaba para saludarle y con lo mismo se marchaba. Si no estaba en sus misiones acompañado de su equipo conformado por Konohamaru y sus amigos, se la pasaba en el hospital recuperándose de las heridas; pero luego volvía a sus misiones pasando realmente poco tiempo en la aldea.

El Uchiha comenzó a creer que aquello era un método de Naruto para evitarlo, y cuánta razón tenía. No es fácil hacer el ridículo frente a la persona que amas para no recibir la respuesta que esperabas. Muchas veces se había estado preguntando por qué seguía ahí; por qué no se marchaba si la razón por la que estaba ahí se la pasaba fuera de Konoha? Hacía mucho que deseaba recordárselo al rubio.

-Hola,Sasuke-kun- dijo Sai a sus espaldas, sonriendo falsamente. Sasuke estaba en su habitación, pensando en todo aquello hasta que posó su mirada fulminante en el albino.

-Grr…qué quieres?- gruñó sin humor el Uchiha, aunque poco le interesaba que fuera a decirle.

-La Gondaime me mandó a vigilarte por hoy- continuó sonriente el ANBU, recibiendo otro gruñido por parte del azabache. Realmente no le interesaba quienes lo custodiaran siempre y cuando no se metieran con él, tal como hacía el artista.

-Mmm…y Naruto?-preguntó Sasuke, lo que realmente… le interesaba? Tratando de que su tono de voz sonara indiferente, para incluso asegurárselo a sí mismo, la indiferencia.

-Está en otra misión, aún no regresa…aunque hay que tomar en cuenta de que es una de rango "a"; Sakura-chan me ha dicho que apuesta a que esta vez su estancia en el hospital será de un mes-detalló el ANBU, algo que agradeció el azabache.- ni yo siendo ANBU he hecho esas misiones seguidas, pareciera como que ya no quisiera pasar tiempo en la aldea…-suspiró.

-Mmm…-gruñó el ojinegro. Le molestaba que Sai tuviera razón y más que Naruto estuviera tomando misiones de rango mucho más superior a las suyas; o tal vez lo que realmente le molestaba era que estuviera arriesgando su vida; por su culpa? Ni siquiera sospechaba aquella razón; sólo tenía en cuenta una sola cosa: el rubio lo estaba evitando- avísame cuando regrese- pidió a manera de orden el poseedor del Sharingan.

-Hai…-contestó Sai quedándose donde estaba muy a pesar del Uchiha. Se marchó algunos días después antes de que volviera con el mensaje que le había pedido, diciéndole que Naruto estaba en el hospital recuperándose de las heridas y que Sakura afirmaba que esta vez su tiempo en el sanatorio sería prolongado. Sin embargo Sasuke no podía esperar más, debía verlo y aclararle ciertas cosas, estaba más que cansado de que el rubio le estuviera evitando todo ese tiempo, por lo que salió presuroso de su casa con Sai siguiéndole a las espaldas.

-No me sigas remplazo de cuarta…-se quejó el Uchiha cuando estaba a punto de llegar adonde estaba el hospital.

-Sasuke-kun no puedes salir de casa sin custodia, por eso tengo que acompañarte.- le recordó el dibujante, caminando ahora a su lado. Llegaron al hospital donde Sakura estaba entregando unos informes a la enfermera principal, ocasión que aprovechó el Uchiha para acercarse hasta ella y poder preguntarle por el Kitsune.

-Dónde está?- dijo directo al grano, con la misma mirada y el mismo tono de voz indiferente para con la pelirosa, lo cual denotaba lo poco que le importaba ella o el ANBU.

-A quien te refieres, Sasuke-kun?- preguntó la chica tratando de pasar por alto aquella manera de dirigirse a ella del azabache, puesto que a esas alturas debía estar más que acostumbrada a sus malos tratos.

-A Naruto…a quien más va a ser?...Dónde está?- gruñó el Uchiha perdiendo la paciencia.

-Él está siendo atendido ahora por Tsunade-sama…sabes? no es algo rápido extraer venenos del cuerpo humano, y dado que Naruto estaba…bueno digamos que por su imprudencia y su manera de ser su cuerpo sufrió las consecuencias de esa múltiple dosis de venenos.- suspiró la chica.- pero en cuanto esté bien podremos verlo todos, está en el ala oeste del hospital, planta alta.-sonrió sin notar que Sasuke apretaba los puños enfurecido.

-Baka!!!!- volvió a gruñir sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban presentes, además de Sakura y Sai, que vieron como éste se alejaba hacia donde la pelirosa había indicado que se encontraba el ojiazul.

Cuando llegó, encontró la habitación sin rastros de la Gondaime, solamente estaba el cuerpo de Naruto reposado en una cama, en la cual estaba durmiendo placenteramente. Se acercó hasta él con unas ganas tremendas de matarlo, de tomarlo por el cuello y estrangularlo; sin embargo en lugar de hacer eso, se acercó hasta él, lentamente hasta llegar a sus labios; besándolo y sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al hacerlo. Se separó de él al caer en cuenta de lo que había hecho…por fin lo entendía; sus sentimientos eran los mismos y debía decírselo; dejar a un lado por fin su maldito orgullo y decírselo…o de otra forma…lo perdería.

-Sasuke…- murmuró el rubio entre sueños, asustando en principio al Uchiha quien sonrió después sintiéndose victorioso, pensando en que aquello sólo comprobaba los sentimientos del rubio. Éste fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, encontrándose con la figura del azabache delante de él.- Sasuke?- preguntó incorporándose súbitamente, haciendo que parte del cuerpo le doliera, por lo que dio un quejido.

-Dobe…todavía estas débil…-reprochó Sasuke . Tomando aire antes de proseguir con lo que ya había decidido; confesársele.- Escucha Naruto…he estado pensando y…me…he dado cuenta de que…, te mentí esa vez…tú…si me gustas…-murmuró por último. Y se animó a mirar de reojo la expresión sorprendida del rubio.-Así que…no sé…si tu…y yo…bueno…

-Sasuke…yo…-intervino el rubio y el tono que utilizó no le agradó para nada al Uchiha- Sasuke yo…-echó un suspiro, lo que le preocupó aún más.-Yo…estoy saliendo con Hinata-chan ahora…es que…bueno..yo..después de que…tu…yo…bueno…lo siento mucho…-le desvió la mirada, y el Uchiha se sorprendió de todo aquello, después de todo él incluso había insinuado que lo amaba y ahora le decía que salía con alguien más? No podía hacer nada más. Tratando de que no se notara su molestia, obligó al rubio a mirarle, antes de darle un último beso en los labios, lamentándose el haber esperado tanto para decírselo, pudiendo haberse evitado el rechazo.

-Entiendo…-fue lo único que dijo después del beso el azabache, dando media vuelta sobre sus pasos y saliendo de la habitación; esa misma tarde el último Uchiha partiría para no volver a Konoha. Mientras que en la habitación de la cual había salido, dejaba a un rubio que tocaba con cierto atesoramiento su labio inferior donde el recuerdo de un beso se iba a mantener por siempre; un beso deseado, obtenido, recordado, un último y ansiado beso.


End file.
